Connected By A Troubled Past
by Quake Shatterfist
Summary: This is my first attempt at an SYOC Story so enjoy - (SYOC Closed For Now) With the growing villain alliance, it was decided that it was more important for the heroes to band together to face this treat. Yuuei Academy has now implemented a mentoring system for more experienced students to assist in teaching the new students become great heroes.
1. Chapter 1 - Tragedy

Sup, Welcome, Hello and Greetings. I hope you all will enjoy this story. Keep in mind this is my first attempt at writing a story to put up on this site, so enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tragedy**

As the sun started to drift towards the horizon, with the sunlight piercing through the canopies of surrounding trees. A slight gentle breeze passed through the area, bringing along a lot of different scents from its travels. A young boy sat upon the top of a park bench just gazing out into the horizon.

This young boy had long messy wild black hair with grey and brown strands scattered throughout. A pair of wolf ears on his head instead of normal human ones. His eyes, amber in colour appeared to be more beast like than anything. On top of that he had a wolf tail, mainly black with a white tip and the same colour pattern as his hair. This was the result of his quirk "Wolf's Spirit"

The young boy just sat there with his tail waving from side to side, his ears twitching every now and then to a presence of a young girl trying to sneak up on him. They were about 6 years old with a couple of months between each other. She tried her hardest to remain quiet, carefully placing her foot down with each step.

Until she was close enough to pounce at the boy's tail. With watchful eyes, she waited until the right time. Pouncing with all her might she managed to grab the young boy's tail which sent shivers up his spine.

"Yoshino" the boy cried out, turning around with flushed cheeks.

"It's Maya" she pouted in disappoint while letting go of his tail. "I just couldn't help myself Aki, it's just so fluffy and cuddly" Maya added with the most radiant smile.

The young girl was named Yoshino Maya, a sweet innocent young girl with purple eyes and long golden hair done up into a ponytail with a simple white ribbon. Not much is known about her quirk, besides the fact her father forbids her from using it.

The young boy Hayashi Akihiro was not impressed with young Maya's actions. He always hated it ever people grabbed his tail, it always was a weird and embarrassing sensation whenever someone did. However to Maya it seemed more like a game or her own personal method of greeting him.

"Geez Yoshino, how many times have i told you not to do that" Akihiro sighs as what he just said was completely ignored as Maya looks at him with excitement.

"So Aki, let's go do something fun" she says while standing in front of the bench Akihiro is sitting on.

"Yeah ok" he agrees then jumps from his seated position, landing near Maya. Akihiro let's out a loud yawn and stretches his body from being seated for a long period of time. With his back turned to Maya, she takes the opportunity to dive at his tail again.

However Akihiro quickly turns around causing Maya fall onto the ground. Maya quickly picks herself up and sees Akihiro with a cheeky grin on his face. "My turn" is all he says as Maya starts to run off, constantly laughing with Akihiro hot on her trail.

The two kids continued to run about like that for a couple of hours until Akihiro finally catches her. "Nnnnn Nooooooooooooo" Maya calls out while still laughing from all the fun she was having with Akihiro.

"Finally got you" Akihiro says while laughing as much as Maya until the mood was completely destroyed by a cynical laughter, full of anger and discus. Both Akihiro and Maya turn to see three boys their age standing there.

"Look at the freak show" the boy standing in the middle says while the other two agree. "It's disgusting" he adds.

As the boys throw taunt after and taunt at Akihiro, all he would was bear it and clench his fist in anger as Maya watched him with a worried expression. Akihiro's mother always told him to ignore people like that because reacting to them is what they want. Afterall people with quirks that severely altered their appearance were uncommon in these parts.

One of the taunts hit close to home causing Akihiro to show his fangs and clench his fists hard to the point of almost drawing blood. Noticing Akihiro's growing anger Maya steps up to those the bullies. "Hey shut up... if you can't say anything nice…. then…. then don't say anything at all" Maya says with a stutter due to the increasing fear.

The boy standing in the middle pauses for a second then starts to laugh even harder "Did you hear that" he takes a couple of steps towards Maya "I know why don't we cut the freak's tail off then have some fun with her" the boy says in a serious tone as he holds up his right hand, with each finger turning into blades.

"that sounds like fun" the one who stood on the left, he is slightly taller than the others. He throws out his hand which stretches and wraps around Maya waist. Pulling her towards him and keeping her in pinned position.

"YOSHINO!" Akihiro cries out, glaring at the boy with bladed hand who obviously is the leader of their little group, "Let her go" he growls.

The boy in the middle just laughs even harder while Maya manages say "Aki please save me". Her words covered in tears only increased Akihiro's anger towards the bullies.

The boy in the middle stopped laughing and swung his right hand towards Akihiro, however it was more of a warning shot than anything. It did its job tho, Akihiro naturally step back out of caution. It all seem like it was going like the boy who enjoys tormenting people like Akihiro plan. However what happened next, no one could have foreseen.

Maya had managed to muster up enough courage to put all her strength into squashing her captors foot. "AHHHH you bitch" he cries out in agony, releasing his hold on her then following up with a swift backhand to Maya's face with enough force to knock her on the ground.

"MAYA!" Akihiro shouts out, trembling with anger. His hands were shaking, they started becoming more beast like. A strange feeling starting brewing in his gut, Akihiro bent over holding his stomach. What transpired next shocked the three boys, within a second Akihiro had transformed into a wolf standing tall as adult.

Before his transformation Akihiro's final words were "I WILL KILL YOU". The three boys paralyzed with fear, unable to mutter a single sound as the wolf in front of them released a piercing and deafening roar. It seems that when Akihiro had his quirk analyzed, the results didn't show any monstrous transformations.

The third boy desperately tried to activate his quirk, with a small crackle from the boy's palms. Akihiro's ears twitched and he lept over the one closest to him, landing near the frightened boy who was trying to create electricity in his hand. Akihiro quickly turned around to face the boy with the stretching quirk.

Swatting the closest boy hard with his tail, launching him into a trunk of a large tree. The boy with the stretching quirk tried to back up but Akihiro closed the distance extremely quick. Towering over the boy, Akihiro grabbed the boy's shoulder with his teeth and threw the boy into the clearing, a fair distance away.

Turning his attention to the final bully, Akihiro let out another piercing roar and slowly walked over to his final target, constantly growing. However before he could reach his target, someone stood in his way. It was Maya she was trembling in fear but she held out her arms, "Please stop Aki, this isn't you Aki….. Please" she begged with tears falling down her face.

Unable to control himself, Akihiro raised up his paw and swiped at Maya. The blow didn't have any force to it, it was like Akihiro just wanted to push her out of the way. However since his paws were so large compared to her body. Upon contact his paw wrapped around her torso and left three distinct claw marks on her back.

Maya hit the ground hard and rolled, the pain made her realize that beast was no longer the Aki she had known. Meanwhile Akihiro creeped closer to the boy who was the leader of that small gang. He raised his paw to strike the boy down however a force hit his body, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"Maya" two adults appeared with concern in her voice, they were her parents. Her dad held out his hands and the area around Akihiro began to crumble under pressure as the gravity within that area increased, pinning and slowly crushing Akihiro in his wolf form. While her mother rushed over to check on Maya.

"Maya darling" Maya's mother said while holding her daughter in her arms. She felt something wet on Maya's back and saw those three gashes. "Dear, Maya is injured I'm taking her to the hospital" she says to Maya's father as she carries Maya away.

"Do that and I will check on the others after I finished up here" Her father replies as the gravity intensifies causing Akihiro to howl in agony.

"It wasn't his fault" Maya weakly said to her mother as she was being carried away.

A couple of moments had passed since Maya was carried away, Akihiro had passed out to the pain her father caused and turned back to his normal form. He was laying there, with no clothes on and bruises all over his body. The transformation had destroyed the clothes Akihiro was wearing.

Maya's father looked over the boy in spite, "filthy animal" he mutters as he looks around for the other kids Akihiro had attacked. It seems they had managed to run off after Maya's parents took care of Akihiro. "Hmph" Maya father grunts then leaves to catch up with his wife and check on his daughter.

That was the last time Maya saw her dear friend Aki, after that her family had moved to the big city where the famous Yuuei Academy was located. Since then Maya's father started to train her to get use to her quirk.

Nine years had passed since then, now Yoshino Maya is standing proudly outside the location where the Entrance Exam for Yuuei Academy was about to take place. Due to amount of applicants this year, the people taking the entrance exam was split up into multiple groups. She was apart of the second group to take the exam.

Pulling a black ribbon with two white stripes at the end from her pocket, she puts her hair into a ponytail. "Alright let's do this" She says with confidence, the ribbon was given to her by her mother as a good luck charm.


	2. SYOC Information

Hey All, it's Quake

First off, I hope you all did enjoy the first chapter. This story is going to be done in the SYOC (Submit Your Own Character) fashion, if you feel like submitting a character via the PMs so I can easily keep track of them, I would greatly appreciate it.

I should add that this is just a fanfiction, I don't own anything that can be found in the Boku no Hero Academia Manga/Universe, so lets have fun with this and I look forward to seeing what interesting characters appear from this endeavor.

And now for the interesting bit, the setting which this story will take place. I'm thinking of having this story take place 2 years after the current Boku no Hero Academia Events, so the beloved Yuuei Class 1-A are now a just bit older and in their third year at the academy. Due to the events that occurred 2 years prior (Whats happening the manga now) the Academy has implemented a mentoring system where the third years occasionally help out and teach the first years.

The character template can be found below, when creating your character keep in mind, I'm not excepting All For One and One For All as usable quirks since they are one offs in the actual story, meaning Deku is alive and healthy.

Thanks for you time and I hope you all enjoy whats to come and I look forward to seeing your OCs.

* * *

 **SYOC Template**

Name: _(Preferably japanese - surname, firstname)_

Nickname: _(If the character has one)_

Hero Name:

Age: _(Birthday as well)_

Height:

Gender:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Appearance: _(Include what their hero costume looks like)_

Personality: _(How they act, likes, dislikes)_

Quirk: _(Include both advantages and disadvantages of the quirk)_

Brief History of the Character: _(Any major events they had experienced prior to the story i.e. meeting the hero that he/she looks up to)_


	3. Chapter 2 - Entrance Exam

Hey all, first thanks to the peeps who have submitted their characters for this story. I look forward to introducing them at the operate times. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Entrance Exam**

 _To my dearest friend Aki, how have I missed you so. I hope your are doing well, naturally I would be writing this in a letter. If only I knew where you were living, I would. Hey Aki…. guess what, I managed to convince my father to let me become a hero. Surprising hey, I know right I can hardly believe it myself, anyway Aki I must be going. Wish me luck and I hope I can see you again._

With confidence in each stride, Maya continued to walk towards the gathering area for the Entrance Exam. On her way to the sign in for the exam, she passed a windowed section of the building. Her reflection catching her attention, as she slightly adjusted her outfit.

" _Geez… Dad would kill me if he saw me wearing this…. The daughter of Gravitron should not be wearing such peasant like clothes…. Is what he would most likely say"_ Maya thinks while making herself more presentable _._ She was wearing a standard tight purple shirt, navy blue cargo pants with a big black belt around her waist and black knee high boots.

A cold breeze blew through the area causing Maya to shiver. "Mum was right, I should have grabbed a jumper" she admits in defeat, being unable to do anything about the cold breeze. Maya continues on, following the crowd until they start to disperse into an massive concert arena.

"Wwwoooooowwww… there is a lot people here" Maya says while being rather impressed and overwhelmed by sheer atmosphere that was the Yuuei Academy Entrance Exam. As the people started to find their seats, it gave off an impression of large music concert than an actual exam.

Maya kept mindlessly wandering in awe of shear scale of the surroundings. 'Thud' a sudden stop had knocked Maya out of her daydreams. She had been wandering around not paying attention to the rather large man she was about to walk into.

He towered over her, being at least 5' 10" with dark brown medium length hair and a blue bandana tied around half of his forehead hair to keep his fringe from his green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black hooded jacket and grey cargo pants. Munching on a chocolate bar, he slightly turned around and looked at her.

Feeling his gaze upon her, Maya's face went bright red with embarrassment. Quickly taking a couple of steps back "I'M SORRY!" she blurted out while quickly bowing to show how sincere she was. However she bowed so fast, her ponytail ended up whipping the man right in his arm.

With her hair in a complete mess, her face went white as ghost. Rational thinking had shut down and panic mode was in full effect, showing signs of not slowing down for some time. "um… I… um… I-I-I…" her head was spinning rather fast.

To her this was an overwhelming new experience, she had never spoken to unknown man who wasn't an associate of her father, well that was case ever since the incident that happened when she was young. Maya was starting to freak out, she didn't know how deal with situations like this. You could basically see the smoke pouring out her ears.

The man just laughed "No matter how much you push the envelope, it'll still be stationery" he chuckles some more then takes a bite from the chocolate bar.

"Wait…. what?" Maya stood there frozen, her mind suddenly cleared from that so called pun he made.

"Feeling Better?" he required, "Oh where are my manners, I am Kimaris Mikazuki, please called me Zuki" he said with a smile.

"Umm… yeah…. Thank you….. Zuki….san" Maya replies softly, "I'm Yoshino Maya it's nice to meet you Zuki-san" she said with a gracious bow just like she was taught to do by her etiquette teachers.

"Hmm…." Mikazuki stood there in deep thought, "Yoshino…. Maya…. Yoshino…. Maya…." he kept repeating her name like he was trying to burn it into his memory.

"Ummm…. yes?" Maya said curiously

"Ah i know… Shinya" he said proudly, "I shall call you... Shinya, nice to meet you" Mikazuki held out his hand to her with a big smile.

Maya's expression went blank once again "... Please don't…"

Mikazuki laugh at her expression until they were interrupted by a loud noise "my beautiful listeners please find a seat, the show will start soon" the voice echoed throughout the complex.

"well it was nice to meet you Shinya… I better go find my seat" Mikazuki calmly says as he scrunches up the chocolate bar wrapping and puts it his pocket. The only reply he got from Maya was a simple nod since she was still shocked by the sudden appearance of that loud voice.

As Mikazuki starts to walk off to find his seat, he stops and turns back to Maya "Hey Shinya what test group are you in?" he calls out and holds up a card with a letter B on it.

Maya shakes her head to snap herself out of the daze, partially hearing Mikazuki question and seeing the card his was holding. She struggled to find that card she was given. After quickly checking all her pockets she had found it. With a sigh of relief she holds up the same card as Mikazuki.

"oh cool you're in the same group as me…. I wish you luck Shinya" Mikazuki says proudly as he waves goodbye to Maya.

Maya just sighs "my name is Yoshino Maya" she says softly as Mikazuki disappears into the crowd of students looking for a seat. It didn't take long for Maya to find a seat, once everyone was seated. Present Mic appears on the stage, he begins to explain the entrance exam in great detail.

It has two components, a written exam testing the knowledge of being a hero and practical exam applying that knowledge in real life scenarios. The practical assessment requires the students to score as many points as possible within 30 minutes by defeating robots which are classified as villains for the exam.

There are 4 different types of robots to defeat, each with its own amount of points assigned to it. However one of the robot types with grant no points at all. There were hints scattered throughout Present Mic's speech and the written exam about possible methods to gain points without having to defeat the assigned targets.

It was almost lunch time, all the students just spent 3 hours of the morning sitting the wrItten part of the entrance exam. Maya stood out the practical testing area, looking at the clock thinking that she should eat. However she was anxious about the exam, food was last thing on her mind.

The first group had recently finished and the staff members were currently resetting the area. Maya overheard some of the students from the first group talk about a some sort of monster causing havoc during the exam.

A voice echoed throughout the complex from the loudspeakers "The people assigned to group B. Please make your way to the testing area, the exam will start soon"

A couple of moments passed since that announcement, the massive doors to the testing arena open revealing a large suburban area. As all the people in group B flood into the testing arena, each one mentality preparing themselves for the trail to come.

Maya stood in the middle of clearing surrounded by all the students. Gently resting her hand on chest, taking in slow big breaths to calm herself down. "5…..4….." The countdown has started, Maya looked around seeing some of the students slowly losing their nerves. "3….2….1…. BEGIN"

Soon as the test started, all the students dashed off to all parts of the arena looking for easy points. Maya just stood there calming her nerves, she opens eyes to review her surroundings " _I wish I was able to map out the area prior to his exam"_ She calmly thinks. " _Oh well"_ Maya body starts to emit a blue aura and her eyes started to glow the same colour.

Her body slowly lifts of the ground, allowing her move around the arena with ease. Noticing some fellow students in trouble. Maya flies in to help, seeing 2 large robots closing in on them, Maya decides to act. " _Range….. 15 meters, no 20 meters….no 15 yeah 15"_ She thinks as she holds her hand up at the oncoming robots.

"Gust cannon…..FIRE" Maya shouts as a strong gust of wind is released from her palm and flies towards the 2 robots. It hits the closest robot with enough force, sending it flying into the other one. " _Phew…. that was lucky"_ she thought as the students she saved thanked her.

The time passed rather quickly, Maya has racked up a decent score, with the end of the next also upon them, the students started to panic. "HEY…..LOOOK OUT" a girl cried out as she can hurdling towards her. She had dark hair brown that was done up in 2 braided pigtails. For some strange reason this girl didn't have any shoes on.

As she came towards Maya at an uncontrollable speed, Maya could see that this girl was around her height. Maya had to think quickly however she was suffering from a minor headache from overusing her quirk. This was severely impacting her decision making, without hesitation Maya tried to sidestep around the girl.

Maya managed to avoid a collision with that girl, however her hand did brush against the girl which overbalanced her, causing Maya to stumble.

"Oh no….." the girl cried out as see a wall coming up rather quickly. The girl closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. However that impact never came, the girl opened her eyes to see that she had stopped moving and the wall was right in her face "what the hell?".

The girl looked around and saw Maya fall to her knees holding her head in pain, "Umm….. are you ok?" she asked as she rushed over.

"I'm… I'm fine…." Maya said slowly, trying to put up a brave face.

"Ah… let me help you up" the girl says as she helps Maya up from the ground, "I'm Hara Kiku" she says with a slight giggle.

"Yoshino...Yoshino Maya" Maya manages to says while trying to gather her breath.

"Well take it easy Maya-chan" Kiku says with a smile "The exam is almost most over". Soon as Kiku said that one of the large robots appear. Maya tries to get into a fighting position but is still very weak in her legs causing her to fall back down on the ground.

"Dont worry….. I got this" Kiku says with confidence, moving closer to the robot.

"But…" Maya tries to argue but is shut down with Kiku's confidence

"I got this!" Kiku says coming to a stop just 5 meters away from the robot. Kiku slams her barefoot into the ground. A shock wave moved through the ground towards the robot, giving it a polished like texture.

The robot started moving towards Kiku until it step on that polished ground. Its foot was unable to get traction and support its own weight. Resulting in it slipping over and crashing into the ground, completely immobilising itself.

Kiku turned around to Maya with a big smile and holding up a peace sign as the final buzzer rings and echoes throughout the testing arena, signalling that the exam was over.


	4. Chapter 3 - Reflection & Acceptance

Hey all, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been speaking with a couple of people about possible future events for this story.  
To be honest I am looking forward to writing it. As always, sit back, relax and enjoy. Cheers Quake.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reflection & Acceptance **

Later that night, Maya was sitting on her bed in a bathrobe. Even tho she was completely exhausted from the exam. She had the biggest smile on her face, embracing her pillow as she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with that girl once the exam had finished.

The final buzzer to signal the end of exam rang clearly throughout the arena as Kiku stands proudly while holding up a peace sign with the wreckage of the robot behind her. To Maya it looked like a scene taken straight out of an action movie.

Kiku let's out a sigh of relief "Wow… I'm glad that's over" she says as she skips over to Maya and helps her up. "Are you ok Maya-chan?... Can you stand?"

"I…. I…. I think so" Maya replied, breathing heavily while her knees were shaking, her legs were feeling light and very weak, like they could give way at any moment. "Thank you Hara-san" she said with a weak smile.

"No no no no…. that won't do at all" Kiku said in an exhausted yet annoyed tone as Maya placed her arm around Kiku's neck and rested it on her opposite shoulder. So Kiku could support her as they moved.

"What won't do at all?" Maya replied, feeling rather shocked by Kiku's tone.

"Your attitude missy" Kiku paused for some added drama to reinforce her point. "Don't you see, we just fought an epic battle. 2 heroines fighting side by side, against the odds. Such an experience we shared, would automatically put us on a first name basis with our friendship, Don't you agree?" Kiku said proudly, forgetting that she was holding most of Maya's weIght.

Soon as Kiku's grip loosened, Maya came tumbling down to the ground. Looking up towards Kiku, who was about to spout another line what was befitting of an action movie until she realised what she had done. The 2 girls just start laughing and receive some odd looks by the students leaving the grounds.

Kiku held out her hand once again. "Ok Ki-chan" Maya replied happily as she took Kiku's hand.

 _To my dearest friend Aki, how have you been?. I am feeling rather tired from attending the entrance exam for the Yuuei Academy. I hope I make it with my own skills, but knowing my father, he will try everything in his power to make sure that I get in. I wonder what you are doing these days. How I wish to see you again._

 _Oh yeah Aki guess what, I made a friend today. Can you believe it a friend, an actual person wanted to become my friend Aki. I'm so happy, still can't believe it. It's like a dream come true, now if I could see you again. Well that would be like a miracle coming true…. if only miracles did come true…. If only…. Well I wouldn't feel so alone._

3 solid knocks that were loud enough to bring Maya out of her trance, they came from the door to her room. "Pardon my intrusion Maya-sama" the door opened slowly as a woman in her mid twenties walked in. She had long black hair that was done up in a bun and brown eyes.

She was wearing a black maids outfit. "Oh Emiko please come in" Maya casually replies. Shirai Emiko was Maya's personal maid assigned by her father. For many years Emiko has looked after Maya. To Maya, Emiko was the closest thing to a friend she has ever had since the incident.

"Your father wanted me to inform you that dinner will be ready soon" Emiko kindly says as she makes her way to Maya's wardrobe. "Also he wants you to be properly dressed for the occasion" she adds, after a couple of moments Emiko finds the perfect dress for Maya to wear. "Ah…. This is perfect, I'm sure your father will like it".

Emiko helps Maya into the dress she had picked out, it had a very elegant design. "Unfortunately your mother will not be able to join us for dinner tonight" She says while zipping up Maya's dress and taking a step back to see how beautiful Maya was in that dress "Perfect…. Now what to do with your hair?".

Maya casually turns around, inspecting her reflection in the mirror. "Yeah…. it is a beautiful dress…" The tone in her voice suddenly saddens when she sees that dress has a low cut back, revealing a decent amount of the 3 scars running down her back.

A strong feeling of loneliness and sadness grips at her heart as she remembers the feelings from the events that occurred after the incident. "I will just wear my hair down, every time Father sees my scars, he just gets angry at himself…. Well…. It's just…. awkward".

"Very well Maya-sama" Emiko graciously bows and picks up an hairbrush and starts to brush Maya's hair

Couple of moments later, Emiko guides Maya to the dining room. Her father was sitting at the head of a table large enough to seat at least 20 people. "Good evening father" Maya kindly said while taking a seat where her dinner was prepared at the other end of the table.

The food prepared was to the same quality of a 5 class restaurant. The proportion was so large, Maya knew she wasn't going be able to eat all of it. In fact she wasn't that hungry because of the day she had.

"So…." Her father says with a deep commanding voice, while putting down the newspaper he was reading.

"Yes father?" Maya replies curiously.

"How was the exam, how much of your power did you display" Her father while keeping an eye on his daughter to see how she reacted. With matters like this he was always straight to the point when asking her about it. With his gaze upon her, lying wasn't an option for Maya.

"Good father" Maya pauses to reach for a glass. Soon as she grabbed the Maya, a maid was ready with a jug of water to fill up her glass. With a sigh Maya gathered her thoughts, when it came to her quirk. Her father always hated long winded conversations, he just wants the cold hard facts.

"I showed the ability to fly and move the air. To anyone watching, they would think I have some sort of air manipulation quirk" Maya says as she picks up a knife and fork to sample pieces of the gourmet meal laid out in front of her.

"Very good my dear" her father happily replies. Satisfied with her response, he turns his focus back to the newspaper. He has a lot of heated discussions with Maya about hiding her power, always reinforcing the fact that it will dangerous for her if people found out about her true strength.

After sampling some of meal Maya looks up to her father, "Oh yeah father I made a friend today" she says happily.

"uhuh that's good" he replies clearly not listening to a word she is saying. Maya just sighed and continued to eat as much as she could, considering the state she is in. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence.

A couple of weeks have past since the Yuuei Academy entrance exam. Receiving that acceptance letter was one of Maya's happiest moments in her life. However the thought of her father's influence being the reason why she was accepted still lingered in the back of her mind.

Ever since the events that occurred 2 years ago, Yuuei Academy has implemented a policy enforcing that the students had to live on campus within the dormitories provided by the Academy.

Today was special day for Maya because it was the starting point of her new life at Yuuei Academy however she still has to be mindful of her actions since she is still the daughter of one the top 5 heroes Gravitron. Like always her mother dropped her off to academy and wished her well.

It took Maya a while to find the girls dormitories, with some help from the dorm mother. Maya eventually found the room that she will be living in for her time at Yuuei. "Excuse me" Maya said while slowly opening the door.

The room was pretty spacious with 2 beds on either side of the room and enough storage for clothes and personal items. Also enough room for the roommates to have something like table or kotatsu. This was the general layout for the rooms in both the male and female dormitories.

As Maya open the door to her room, she saw a rather familiar girl with dark brown hair, however this time her hair was done up in a single braided ponytail. She was wearing an cyan tank top and black short shorts. The outfit seemed to accentuate her rather athletic figure, she was half way through unpacking her clothes when she noticed Maya.

"Wow…. so pretty…. Maya-chan" Kiku says with a smile, Maya was wearing an elegant floral dress with an autumn design. Maya was never one of those type who enjoyed wearing such fancy clothes. But this dress was one of favourite ones, She had her hair down with the top half put into a loose ponytail which that same ribbon her mother gave her for the entrance exam.

"Ki-chan…. are you my roommate?" Maya replies rather surprised.

"Yep" Kiku grins back while holding up a peace sign, "I hope you didn't want the left bed because I kinda claimed it already" she lets out a soft chuckle.

"No it's fine" Maya says as she walks in and places her suitcase on the remaining bed.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Kiku cheers as she hugs Maya in appreciation "oh I have to go to the toilet" she adds while heading to the door. "Make yourself at home roomie" Kiku giggles while leaving Maya to sort out her things.

As Maya starts to unpack her clothes, she notices the full body mirror near her bed, after performing a twirl in front of the mirror, Maya decides it's time to get into more comfortable clothes for her. For a couple of attempts of trying to reach the zipper to her dress, she finally manages to grab it but quickly loses her grip of it.

Maya sighs in frustration, taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and that blue aura appears around Maya's hands. The zip to her dress starts to move down her back to a point where Maya can slip out the dress. She looks over the clothes laid out on her bed, grabbing a pair of black pants and a pink t-shirt.

After putting on her pants, She puts her hair into a ponytail which sits over her left shoulder, tied up with her favourite ribbon. Kiku finally returns as Maya was reaching her shirt. The noise from Kiku busting through the door scared Maya half to death.

In a quick and panic attempt Maya grabs her shirt and holds it up to cover herself as she faces Kiku who has a shocked expression on her face. "W-w-wha….what happened to your back Maya-chan" She said with a worried tone.

Maya instantly froze, in her attempts to cover up, she forgot about the mirror and from where Kiku was standing she could clearly see Maya's scars in the reflection of the mirror. Maya didn't know how to respond, Maya was white in the face like she had seen a ghost.

She was basically on the verge of crying, tears started to build up. She didn't like any outside the family household seeing her scars. Trying to explain it to them was just too painful for her.

Seeing how the horrified look on Maya's face, Kiku quickly runs over to her and gives a hug. "I'm so sorry for asking something so insensitive… Please forgive me." Maya was only able to give soft muffled response. "Hey Maya-chan let's go check out the campus… ok?... so cheer up"


	5. Chapter 4 - Meet Class 1-A

Good Morning All, first off I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you enjoy this chapter and by looking at chapter title.  
I know its a bit of a character dump but that happens when you introduce the cast. So sit back, relax and most importantly enjoy the holidays.  
Cheers Quake.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meet Class 1-A**

The start of a new school year is always a special time for the students attending Yuuei Academy. Due to the changes in the curriculum, the third year's actually start earlier to prepare for the arrival of the new first year's. By organising with their sensei's to develop a schedule to incorporate the new mentoring program along with their own studies.

Dressed in the standard female Yuuei Academy uniform with a green tie instead of red to state they are third years. Yaoyorozu Momo and Hagakure Tooru are currently on their way to the faculty room to assist a sensei with first day of the term.

The 2 girls are happily chatting about they did over the break, "Oh yeah I must really thank Mei, the next time I see her" Tooru cheerfully says

Momo looks at her friend with a confused expression "Why's that?"

"Wweeellllll…. Before the break, she made Ojiro-kun some thermal goggles" Tooru spoke in a tone of someone remembering something pleasurable. "I mean things he can do now….. mmmm…. especially with that tail of his…." Noticing someone walking nearby, Tooru decides to quiet down just in case someone overhead something they are not meant to.

Instead she leans closer to Momo and continues her little story by whispering it into Momo's ear. With every word uttered from Tooru's mouth, Momo's face went redder and redder until…. "TOORU!" Momo shouts, feeling extremely embarrassed at what she just heard. Tooru skips ahead, laughing all the way at Momo's reaction.

It wasn't long until the 2 third years reached the faculty room, Tooru knocks on the door, within a couple of seconds they hear a rather frantic voice "Come in come in".

Tooru opens the door to Kayama Nemuri who mainly known by her hero name Midnight. She was dressed in an outfit befitting of a teacher not her hero outfit. "Good Morning Kayama-sensei" Both the girls say kindly.

Seeing the 2 girls standing in doorway, "Oh good morning Hagakure, Yaoyorozu" Nemuri replies before noticing Momo's still bright red face "Umm Yaoyorozu are you feeling alright?" she enquires which causes Tooru to laugh.

"I….I….I'm fine Kayama-sensei, is this your first time being a homeroom teacher?" Momo asks while looking at the textbooks she has piled up her desk.

"Yeah…. I just want to make an good first impression…. you know" Nemuri replies feeling more relaxed. "Oh girls can you take those to the classroom 1-A"

"Sure thing sensei" Tooru cheerfully replies "It's going to be alright, you don't have to do much to beat Aizawa-sensei's first impression" she adds which causes Momo to laugh.

Over at classroom 1-A most of the students have arrived and are already starting to get to know one another. Both Maya and Kiku were the last ones to rock up to class because they accidentally slept in from staying up late talking to each other.

 _To my dearest friend Aki, today I start my first day at Yuuei Academy, I wonder what my classmates are like… I hope…. I…. I…. found you..._

As Maya enters the classroom, she gives the classroom a good look over. Her eyes shoot from person to person until she saw someone strangely familiar. It was boy with wolf ears and tail, memories flooded her mind of the times they shared together with they were young. As she dashed of towards him with tears of joy in her eyes.

" _Aki… it's really him… I can't believe it's really him…"_ she thought as she got closer. The boy was sitting casually on top of his desk with his tail slowly waving from side to side as he talked to the other guys around him. His ears slightly twitched as he looked up to see Maya fully airborne with tears in her eyes coming towards him "AKI!" she cried out.

Maya wrapped her arms around him as she collided with him, knocking him off the table and onto the floor. " _What the hell was that"_ Akihiro thought to himself, " _wait I know this scent….. could it be? Maya?"._ Akihiro could feel that Maya was trembling as she had face buried in his chest, constantly mumbling stuff like I've missed you over and over again.

Akihiro grinned, then he noticed were his right hand was resting. Right over the scars on her back, images of a young girl crying with a bloody back rushed into Akihiro causing him to quickly remove his hand from her back. "Geez…. You sure know how greet someone Yoshino" Akihiro calmly says while resting his head back on the floor.

"Wow the one who took the top spot at the Entrance Exam, Already has girls throwing themselves at him" A guy said who was speaking to Akihiro earlier, he stood 5'11" tall, with 4 arms, a muscular build, short black hair in a crew cut style and brown eyes.

"Wait… is that you Shinya?" A familiar voice carried that horrible nickname, sent shivers down Maya's spine. It was Kimaris Mikazuki, he had a massive grin on his face at what had transpired. Knowing that people were now looking at her, Maya's face went bright red from embarrassment.

Kiku saw Maya's discomfort but before she could act, Kayama Nemuri their homeroom teacher came in. She told everyone to take their seats and continued to introduce herself as well as the 2 third years standing next to her and how the third years will be assisting in their education.

After introducing herself she told the class to introduce themselves. The first one was the 5'11" man with 4 arms. "Katayama Danjuro is my name…. and yes the safety is on!...ladies" he boldly stated while striking a few poses to show off his muscles. There was an awkward silence for a bit until another boy stood up.

He had long black hair and green eyes, "I'm Sato Daisuke, nice to met you all. I love ROCK N' ROLL!" Daisuke pretends play a guitar as he voice start to increase dramatically causing the windows to shake and people to hold their ears. "Hehe woops" Daisuke says as he quickly sits back down.

"To my fellow peons, this will be glorious day for you. As you get to learn the name of your future king. I am Tashiro Yataro, the man destined to be king…. _**Now stand up and applaud me**_ " Yataro says with a smug look. He was 5'7" with slick back golden blonde hair and light green eyes. An aggravated look quickly appeared on his face as he notice 3 people out of the class not doing what he said.

They were Akihiro, who was sitting at the back of the class and 2 other girls, one had short dark silver hair with subtle streaks of lighter silver laced throughout and blue eyes. She was so bored and constantly looking out the window.

The other girl stood up, "Well that was riveting" she said with a cute smile, "It seems like the king has a long way to go…. By the way I'm Ichikawa Ko, I hope we can be friends" she said with an irresistible charm, breaking the trance that Yataro had place. Most of the guys started making small remarks on Ko's beauty.

Ichikawa Ko was a 5'8" beauty with a rather curvy body, with shoulder length silver coloured hair, and a small ponytail on the right side of her hand. Her bangs hanged from right to left with some strands dyed purple. She had an aura that was befitting of a proper young lady, belonging to a rich noble family.

The next person to introduce themselves was Mikazuki, "I'm Kimaris Mikazuki, please call me Zuki. You know ever since I took geometry at school, my life has turned around 360 degrees" he says with a chuckle as other people roll their eyes at him.

"Um…. I…. I'm Fuyuno Ume… p-p-p-please to meet you all" Ume said rather quietly, she is a shy 5'2" girl with long dark coffee brown hair done up in a bun, held by a silver plum blossom hair stick. She has honey brown eyes however her pupils are honeycomb shaped allowing her to focus on multiple things.

"So who is next? what about you?" Nemuri says as she points at the girl with dark silver hair gazing out the window.

"Do I have to?" she replied back.

"Yes dear" Nemuri trying to keep herself calm and collected.

the girl lets out a sigh "I'm… Kobori Nishio, please call me Nishio... " Nishio reluctantly says before sitting back down and turning her focus back to the outdoors. Nishio could feel a gaze upon her from a guy sitting on the other side of the room.

He is 5'9" tall with short spiky dark blue hair that curves from right to left and light blue eyes. He has rather fit build and with his sleeves rolled up, revealing a burn scar starting his left palm and wraps further up his arm.

" _Nishio what are you doing here"_ he thought to himself as he stood up. Looking over the classroom while keeping her in his eyesight, "I am Muranaka Yuichi, I aim to take the number 1 spot from you…. Hayashi Akihiro" Yuichi turns around and focus his gaze on Akihiro who is sitting behind him with a cheeky grin.

The room went quiet for a bit until Akihiro started to laugh "Since I have just gotten into such a comfortable position, I won't be standing. As Matchstick so kindly said, I am Hayashi Akihiro. Nice to meet you, if you want to take my spot. I welcome the challenge" He said a grin, they could tell he meant every word. He even got a few glares from Yuichi about the Matchstick comment.

After hearing Akihiro's bold words Maya finally snapped out the trance she has been in from the embarrassment of tackling Akihiro. However feeling the strange intensity in the air after Akihiro openingly challenged everyone, she just couldn't find the words until Kiku spoke up.

With a twirl in her step, Kiku stood there proudly in front of the class "I am Hara Kiku, I look forward to making some awesome memories with you all, so let's be friends ok?" She finished with what seems to be her trademark peace sign. While walking back to her seat, he detours past Maya's table. "Hey Maya-chan go ahead, introduce herself it's easy" she whispered.

Feeling that the atmosphere has lightened, Maya stood up. However she started to feel everyone's gaze upon her. Her heart started to race, mind starting going blank until she remembered those kind hearted words from Kiku.

With a deep breath she blurted out "My name is Yoshino Maya. P-p-please call me Maya and PLEASE BE MY FRIEND" Maya bowed at the end, she helded her eyes closed, fearing that if she opened them, all she would see was rejection. Even tho it was early in the day, it has already taken its toll.

After a quick moments of silence Maya feared the worst, then somehow she managed to brighten everyone's mood to point that they were cheering at her. Such moments are always short lived when the entire building complex was hit by a shock wave. The shock wave come from outside in the courtyard.

The students of Class 1-A rush to the window where they could see 3 men, third year's getting ready to face off against one another.


	6. Chapter 5 - Display Of Strength

Greetings all, The start of a new year is always a bit crazy, hope everyone had a good start to 2016. I hope you enjoy this chapter, like all ways sit, back and enjoy.  
Cheers, Quake

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Display Of Strength**

As the students from class 1-A gather around the classroom windows to get a good view of the spectacle occurring outside, in the courtyard stood 3 men dressed in civilian clothes. They stood in a triangle a fair distance apart, making sure that the other 2 stayed in their line of sight. At their feet sat a duffle bag, full of their clothes and on top of their bag was a Yuuei academy briefcase.

They were third years who were the last ones to come back from their assignments over the break. Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto, grinning at each other. They were eager to see how much their rivals have grown. Seeing a lax in both Izuku and Katsuki concentration, Shouto decides to launch a pillar ice at Izuku to his right and a ball of fire at Katsuki on his left.

Izuku punches the pillar of ice, shattering it with ease. Out of the corner off his right eye, Izuku notices Katsuki make his move. Taking a step back Izuku claps creating a shock wave that equalises against Katsuki explosion. "Nice try Kacchan" Izuku laughs "you too Shouto".

"Stop acting so fucking smug you fucking nerd" Katsuki snarls as creates an explosion strong enough to dissipate Shouto's fireball. Even tho this was just a simple display of strength between friends. The atmosphere between them really started to intensify. "Just you wait fuckers, I'm going to be top dog this year" he proclaims.

"We will see" Shouto replies calmly at Katsuki's remarks as Izuku just grins at the notion.

Everyone could see they were ready to this display to the next level however before they could, they were interrupted by a tall lanky man with long black hair looking half awake. "Geez you have only been back for a few minutes and your are already causing a ruckus" the man states as he points at windows of class 1-A which has a lot of students pressed up against the glass trying to get a good view.

"Good morning Aizawa-sensei, sorry about that I guess we got a little bit carried away" Shouto apologies as he grabs his bags.

Izuku chuckles a bit "Yeah sorry Sensei, we will be of now" Izuku picks up his bags and catches up to Katsuki who just left as Shouto apologized, leaving Aizawa Shouta there scratching his head over what just happened and how the fact they managed to cool down so quickly.

After Aizawa Shouta's intervention, Nerumi managed to regain control of her classroom. Besides that interruption in the courtyard, the morning went rather smoothly the rest of class 1-A introduced themselves. Nerumi also managed to give a brief layout of what to expect for the year.

After Lunch the students of class 1-A entered their classroom to find Nerumi, Momo and Tooru sorting through some boxes. Leaving the 2 third year's to the boxes, Nerumi addresses her class "Since it's such a nice day, we are going to spend the rest of the day outside. So when you hear named called, come forth and grab your gym uniform"

As Nerumi the word uniform, Momo holds one of them up to show the class "they have been tailor made to suite your quirks" she adds as Nerumi starts to call out names. Once the class had received their gym uniforms, they were shown to the changing rooms and told to meet at the training grounds.

Around 15 minutes later, class 1-A were all gathered in the training grounds that are used for the students gym class and any other sporting activates. It's basically a sports arena specialising in track and field events.

"Ok class gather around, for the rest of the day. We are going have some fun with a quirk apprehension test" Nemuri says cheerfully however all she received was a bunch of groans from her students as soon as she mentioned the word 'test'.

"The test is designed to see what we have to work with" Tooru chimes in "On top of that you get to see where you stand within the class". Momo could tell by the tone of Tooru's voice that she was enjoying herself while igniting the competitive spirits in her underclassmen.

Seeing this as an opportunity to prove himself to the rest of the class, Yuichi stepped forward "Sensei what does this test involve?". He enquiries as Momo writes down a small note about Yuichi's willingness and determination. Both Momo and Tooru were tasked with making notes about the behaviors of the students in class 1-A during a competitive situation like this test.

"Well it consists of all activities you know from middle school, however this time you will be able to use your quirks" Nemuri says while looking through a list of events she had planned for her class. "These events are Softball Pitch, Standing Long Jump, 50 meter dash, Endurance Running, Grip Strength Test, Sustained Sideways Jumps, Upper Body Exercises and Seated Toe-Touch".

All the class split of into little groups to stretch and warm up for the physical activities. Maya was sitting down near Kiku, while stretching Maya had another chance to look around and see how her classmates acted. Her eyes came across Akihiro, he was hanging out with Danjuro, Daisuke, Yuichi and Mikazuki.

The sudden thought that horrible nickname Mikazuki gave her, made her shiver. But that didn't last long when she noticed Akihiro fiddling with his gym uniform. "I guess Aki is not used to wearing clothes like that" Maya says softly with slight giggle at the end, she only remembers him wearing baggy clothes.

However Maya quickly noticed that she wasn't the only one who was looking at Akihiro. Our the corner of her eyes she could see Ume every now and then glancing at him then quickly looking away in shyness. Maya didn't have time to think on the matter when some of the guys around her made a loud noise which caught her attention.

It was combined whoa when those guys spotted Ko doing a stretch which accentuated her curves. They were talking between each other about how Ko resembled a person known as 'Reikawa'. Maya leans over to Kiku "hey Ki-chan hey!... who is this Reikawa they are talking about?" She whispers, not wanting those guys to know that she overheard their conversation.

"Umm…. I think she is that heroine turned supermodel that everyone has been talking about" Kiku replies as Nerumi calls everyone in to start the quirk apprehension test.

The first event was the softball pitch and Yuichi was the first one to set up. He threw the ball into the air with little effort. When the ball was around chest height, Yuichi struck the ball with palms of his hands. At the point of contact blue flames erupted from his hands, engulfing the ball and most of his forearms.

The ball shot of like rocket, covered in blue flames leaving a trail of ice particles behind. It looked like a comet soaring through the sky. For the time those blue flames where active, his hair was also covered in those flames.

Nishio was mesmerized by the site of that ball covered in blue flames "it's Yu-chan's comet" she says before quickly covering her mouth, hoping to catch those words that slipped out.

From hearing those words escape Nishio's mouth, Ko had a grin on her face. " _So there is something those two_ " she thought.

Seeing Ko with a cheeky grin on her face "what the hell are you grinning at?" Nishio snarls.

" _That's adorable_ " Ko thinks at the sight of Nishio actions, "Oh nothing…. Just admiring 'Yu-chan's' performance" Ko said slyly.

Within a split second Nishio's expression changed twice, first was being extremely embarrassed that someone heard. And the second was rage, pure rage that someone heard her. Since Ko close enough Nishio went to punch her in the arm to shut up her.

Before Nishio's hand reached Ko's arm, it shimmered like a wave travelling across her skin. Nishio struck Ko will enough force to knock her off her feet and leave a nasty bruise. However when Nishio made contact, Ko didn't move. In fact it felt like punching a wet sponge a very odd sensation.

The rest of class were surprised by Yuichi's 500m throw, the next person to have a go was Ko. Hearing her name, Ko felt Nishio with a confused look and went to grab a ball from Nerumi. As Ko reached the throwing zone she stamped both feet hard into the ground then quickly threw the ball with all her might.

The ball left her hand with enough speed to create a mini shock wave. Since the training arena is an actual sporting arena. Ko managed to throw the ball deep into the second tier stands, a good 1000m away.

30 minutes later and it was finally Maya's turn, she was inspired to do her best from the sight of her classmates giving their all. Remembering the technique that Yuichi used earlier, Maya was gently throwing the ball in the air.

Trying to calm her thoughts " _400…. No…. Maybe 500…. No 300 seems a good distance_ ". h

However every time she came to a decision, she was remembered her father's words about not standing out and showing her true strength.

The rest of class got a bit impatient and started to cheer, encouraging her to throw that ball as far as she can. The sudden noise from the cheering made Maya jump. "Aye!" she screamed out, she started to panic and accidentally touched the ball when it was about shoulder height. The ball shot off like a rocket with no signs of slowly down. The strange thing was that the ball stayed at that shoulder height until it came crashing into the wall of the first tier stand. It hit with enough force to shatter the ball.

Maya stood there with panic mode fully engaged " _Oh no oh no i can't believe i did that"_ she kept on thinking which made her panic even more. The world was spinning way too fast for her to even process what to do next.

"Wow Maya-chan that was amazing" Kiku cheered giving Maya a slap on the back to snap her out her panic induced trance.

The rest of the rest went smoothly, all the students found creative ways to use their quirks to complete the events. Nearing the end of the day, the last event was the 50m dash and the only 2 students left to do it was Akihiro and Nishio. Nishio puts up her hand "Sensei I'm going to sit this one out, my body is hurting". Getting a 'ok' from Nerumi, Nishio walks over and takes a sit near the rest of the class.

Leaving Akihiro at the starting line "Ummm Sensei can I skip this one as well, I think there is something wrong with my uniform" Akihiro said with a very weak chuckle at the end.

"Hayashi-kun I like to remind you that each uniform was tailor made to match your quirks" Momo replies confidentially that nothing was wrong with his uniform.

"I doubt that" he mocks.

"Excuses excuses Hayashi is just scared" Danjuro taunts which makes most of the guys agree.

Akihiro laughs as he shakes his head "I warned you" he says softly as he gets into a starting position. Couple of moments later Akihiro takes off, transforming into a giant wolf roughly the size of a double decker bus. It only took 3 strides to complete the 50m dash, however at the start line laid shredded remnants of his gym uniform.

Akihiro's gym uniform wasn't designed to handle his change in form. The entire class was shocked at his transformation. Once he turned back most of the girls went red in the face and covered their eyes. Ko on the other hand just whistled telling him to work it.

"Just throw on clothes already" Nishio muttered which made Akihiro's ears twitch and his tail curves around to cover up. Momo quickly uses her quirk to make a towel for Akihiro to cover up.

Maya's heart was racing from the sight, she could see Akihiro asking Momo something however she was a too far away to hear. "Nishio! What are you doing here?" Yuichi demanded gaining everyone's attention.

"Duhhh….. Becoming a hero, what else do you I doing here? Are you stupid or something?" Nishio retorts, starting to get rather annoyed.

"That's not what I mean, we all know that you don't belong here, you barely even tried throughout the entire test. So what you doing here?" Yuichi said angrily, this little argument started to heat up.

"Who do you think you are? My mother?... I don't need inform you with every action I take, So why don't you fuck off and worry about your own stupid self" Nishio says slamming her foot down and storming off, thus putting an end to their little argument.


	7. Chapter 6 - Dress Like A Hero

Greetings All, Quake here. hopefully you enjoy this chapter, as the tale continues feel free to send me an message if you have any ideas for characters interactions that pop into your head for your character and the rest of cast. If you don't have a character in story feel free to submit a character, I've no plans to close the SYOC anytime soon. So sit back relax and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dress Like A Hero**

It's been 2 weeks since the start of the school year, the students of class 1-A have developed a rather interesting routine. Mainly because of their class beauty Ichikawa Ko, who has become rather popular wIth the male population of Yuuei Academy. She was called to the place known by the student population as the 'confession zone' which is located in the south eastern side of the campus, behind one of the gym like buildings.

Ko was resting against the wall, spinning a flower that she picked on her way. She waiting for the one who called her out here to appear. This was the twelfth time that this has happened to her since the start of the school year.

It was easy to guess that her looks are the sole reason for her popularity, however she had a feeling that there was another reason. It could be the fact that she had some resemblance with a certain supermodel, the thought of that made her furious. Ko sighed as she checked her surroundings, she knew that her fellow classmates were watching.

"I'm sorry…. I…. Got…. Held…. Up" a boy appeared to Ko's left, he was bending over with his hands on his knees, covered in sweat desperately trying to catch his breath. She looked over to the man who looks ready to keel over from exhaustion, he sounded sincere about being late. Ko rests the flower that she was holding into her hair like it was some sort of accessory.

" _Let's get this over and done with_ " She thinks while trying figure out this boy's motives because of the fact that she has never met the boy before.

Meanwhile a few students from class 1-A were watching, eagerly waiting for the confession to happen. "Hey…. Ki-chan… who is that?" Maya asks softly with a slightly red face. To Maya, spying on an confession was a rather thrilling event that made her heart beat fast.

The spying party for this confession consisted of Maya, Kiku, Ume, Mikazuki and Danjuro with Akihiro and Nishio, who were nearby. "Umm…" Kiku replied while trying to recall that boy's name. "I think he is Okamura Yasutoki from class 1-C" she adds noticing Danjuro towering over her to get a better view.

"Hmm…. This will probably end badly, most likely with his face in tears" Danjuro quietly says after accessing the situation and the poor start that boy had.

"What no… Are you stupid Katayama-san? Look at him, he seems fairly confident…. Sure he will most likely be shut down but he won't cry about it" Kiku retorts with confidence.

"Serious?" Danjuro replies which makes Kiku nod with a proud look on her face. "Sooo care to make a wager on the outcome?"

"I don't need your petty money Katayama-san" Kiku quickly replies in attempts to shut him up. The entire class quickly learnt how much Danjuro loves to make a bet. Also when it comes to these wagers, she hasn't had the best win rate when compared to rest of the class.

"I get it, I get it" Danjuro sighs as he pulls a small notebook and pen out of his back pocket with his lower arms. "How about this, the loser has to make the winner lunch, for a week and to sweeten the deal. I will throw in a 1st edition All Might trading card" he adds with a devilish smile when he notices Kiku face light up at the mention of the trading card.

Hook, line and sinker, that trading card was her weakness, she has lost count of the number of times she has tried to get that card. "hmmm….. oh fine…." Kiku sighs while making it look like she is not really interested.

Danjuro smiles, it went just like he had planned and he was looking forward to some home cooking from the girls. "Anyone else keen to make a bet?" he casually offers only to get turned down by a bunch of shaking heads. " _Oh well looks like it's just Hara-chan and me this time round_ " Danjuro thinks as he puts away his betting book.

"Umm… Ichikawa-san ever since the entrance exam, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You are so amazing, beautiful, strong, kind…." Yasutoki says with his face completely red, the sincerity in his voice even started to make Ko blush. However he was interrupted by his phone going off.

It was a picture message, "I'm sorry….. AHHH" seeing that image made him jump and fumble around with his phone. It give him such a fright he ended up dropping his phone, then accidentally drop kicking it as he reached down to pick it up. The phone skidded across the ground and came to a stop by Ko's foot.

Picking it up, she could clearly see a photo that supermodel Reikawa in a very risque position, showcasing a new line of swimwear. " _So that's it huh, if you think I will just become your trophy. Then you have got another thing comin_ " Ko thinks as she clinches her fist, looking at him with an intense glare.

Yasutoki started to sweat, what made it scarier was the fact even tho her eyes carried a look that she was about to murder him. Ko still kept that cute smile that everyone seems to adore. "So…. Continue…. Finish what you were saying" Ko says with a trembling voice, her rage was trying to break through her facade.

There was an intense pressure within the air "well…. Um…. You're beautiful…." Yasutoki started to sweat, he was stumbling over his words. With each pause he took, Ko stepped closer in a way that made Yasutoki want to back away. It got to the point where Yasutoki felt the wall of the building against his back. He knew he was trapped and had to salvage this situation but that demon in front of him, had already made up her mind.

"P-p-p-please go out wi…" Yasutoki cried out but was stopped with Ko whispering something into his ear. She has seen the message chain between his friends and the plan date her because she looked like Reikawa. Throughout Ko's secret speech, she gently placed the phone back into his trembling hands.

Once she was finished giving him a piece of her mind, she walked proudly leaving Yasutoki white as a ghost, leaning against the wall. Kiku turns to Danjuro "looks like I win this one, so you better pay up" Kiku says while punching Danjuro in the arm.

Danjuro takes another look and says with a cheeky grin "I wouldn't be so sure about that". Kiku hears the confidence in his voice. She takes another look and much to her horror, she sees Yasutoki slide to the ground with tears running down his face.

Feeling rather awkward and noticing the time, they decided to head off to class. They had learned that Ko was one person you don't want to piss off.

The school day started like any other day, when it came to fundamental hero studies in the second period, their sensei Ectoplasm informed the students of class 1-A that today's lesson would be at training ground B and they should change into their hero outfits before gathering there.

As the students of class 1-A gathered around the training ground B, they noticed that their teacher for fundamental hero studies Ectoplasm wasn't there. So they just split of into their little groups, just talking to each other, commenting on their hero outfits. "Hey Maya-chan, Sensei sure is taking his time, isn't he?" Kiku says with a sigh while tapping a small beat on her helmet with his fingers.

Kiku's hero outfit consisted of a cyan jumpsuit with light grey padded armour pieces that are lightweight, allowing her to move freely while still providing a good amount of protection. She doesn't have any shoes on and in her hands is a light grey helmet with a blue tinted visor. Her hair wasn't done up in her usual twin braids, it was done up in a single loose braid style which made it easier to wear her helmet.

"Yeah…." Maya replied rather nonchalantly while fiddling with her hair that was done up in a loose ponytail that sat over her left shoulder. The ribbon she normally uses wasn't tied up in a standard bow. She had loop it around a couple of times, then did a crisscross pattern until she ran out, making her ponytail look like a calligraphy brush.

She was wearing a black skin tight suit with detached sleeves and a high collar. There was a wide white ban that went up the middle and split around her bust into a V shape, showing off some cleavage. The entire collar was white to match the white ban, she had a brown vest on with 3 evenly spaced belts around her stomach.

She also had a white and cream layered skirt that was short on the front but much longer around the back. Also brown knee high boots that matched her vest, the sleeves were looped around her middle fingers and ended around her biceps.

On top of her head sat some goggles that were capable of displaying how far something was away from her just by focusing on it. The hire outfit had a gold trim, the same colour as her hair which gave it a very steampunkish feel.

Maya casually played with her hair while looking at everyone's hero outfits until she saw Akihiro talking with Mikazuki. Akihiro was wearing a simple pair of shorts with a cameo design and a blue vest that was unbuttoned.

As for Mikazuki, he wore a brown leather vest with a large leather belt around his waist, cream pants with a bandage wrapped around his right thigh held by another leather belt. Brown leather boots with blue tinted metal plating. Around his wrists were some bulky metal gauntlets in the same design as his boots however his gauntlets looked like they contain some hidden compartments.

To finish off his look, Mikazuki had some small pouches attached to his belt and a blue cape that sat over his shoulder and joined together by a silver chain. "Yo Royash, I know those ears of yours aren't just for show. Did you hear anything juicy in the morning?" Mikazuki asks with a cheeky grin and a smack on Akihiro's back.

Akihiro looks at him strangely "Royash?... seriously?... well that I heard… yeah that was the stuff of nightmares" he replies with a chuckle and a solid punch to Mikazuki's shoulder. As Mikazuki rubs his shoulder, Akihiro's ears start to twitch as someone encroaches on them.

"Umm…. Excuse me…. Hayashi-kun" it was a soft quiet voice, Both Akihiro and Mikazuki turn around to see Ume standing there, sort of fidgeting and mumbling to herself like she is trying to make herself feel more confidence.

"Oh hey Fuyuno-chan, what's up?" Akihiro says cheerfully

"Hey Fume, your hero outfit really suits you" Mikazuki chimes while leaning on Akihiro's shoulder.

Ume stood there stunned and slightly blushing at their responses, especially Mikazuki's comment. Her hero outfit consisted of a long sleeve cloak, tights, light combat boots, gloves and a pair of goggles. It had a cool colour scheme, mainly dark blues and greens.

Her expression changed to an surprised one when she realised the name Mikazuki called her by. There was no honorifics and it was very close to her first name, "F..F..Fume?" she managed say as her cheeks started going redder.

Akihiro laughs some more as he takes a quick step closer to Ume, causing Mikazuki to fall on the ground. The sight of that made Ume giggle, "You wanted to ask something?" Akihiro enquired.

"Umm….. no…." she paused "thank you….. and I..I'm sorry" Ume blurted out with an sincere bow.

Akihiro looked at Ume "for what?" he replies back clearly confused.

Ume gasps "I'm sorry… during the entrance exam, you save me from one of those big robots but you got hurt in the process… So I'm sorry" She apologizes once again, she could Akihiro's gaze upon her, she started to feel tense since due to both Akihiro and Mikazuki's unpredictably, it was rather hard to know how they would react.

However with Akihiro, he noticed 2 things, 1 being that her scent was being clouded by a mixture of things. Too many strong smells made it hard to concentrate. The 2nd thing was that he notice that the outer partitions of her pupils slightly increased in size. Like she was looking at him while trying to keep track of his tail that casually swayed from side to side.

Akihiro just continued to laugh as he placed his hand on top of her head and patted her. "It's fine no need to apologise. It will take a lot more than some silly robots to stop me" he said cheerfully. The sensation of being patted made Ume blush, it was good feeling that started to make world spin through her eyes.

"Geez…. Stop picking on Ume-chan guys…. Can you guys stop fooling around, we are to become heroes remember?" Minami Hokuto, a friendly, nature loving girl who is very diligent and hardworking. She is probably the most determined one out the class to become a hero. She stood 5'2" tall with a body that could easily mistaken for a boy if she dressed right, with red eyes and shoulder height wavy pale white hair with her bangs parted to cover one eye.

Her hero outfit consisted of a black form fitting jumpsuit with 2 bells around her waist arranged in an X shape. Her chest, neck, thighs, back and upper arms are covered in a lightweight metal plating, also she has 3 heavier metal shackles on her lower arms and legs. To tie off her hero outfit she has a simple metal masquerade mask with a dark red visor in the eye sockets of the mask.

"Oh hey Books, no one is picking on anyone" Akihiro says with a grin, he likes to refer to her as Books because of her 'by the book' mentally she has during class.

"Yeah yeah, it's all good here Kumi" Mikazuki chimes in causing Hokuto to let out a massive sigh.

"How many times have I told you knuckleheads, my name is Minami Hokuto, not Books not Kumi, it's Minami Hokuto" Hokuto says feeling rather flustered, which makes Akihiro and Mikazuki laugh some more, her reaction was spot on. "When will you guys learn that".

"When this gets old" Akihiro replies while wiping a tear from his eyes from laughing to much.

"That's not fair" Maya pouts at the sight of Akihiro and Mikazuki messing around with Hokuto and Ume. "It's already been 2 weeks and I haven't even had a chance to speak with him" she sulks quietly as Kiku starts to worry about her, glaring at Akihiro. It seems that Kiku will have to have a serious talk with Akihiro about this.

"I'm sorry my dear students, I was called into a quick meeting that took longer than expected" Ectoplasm says as he see his students geared up in their hero outfits, all eager to start today's lesson. "Now, for today's lesson, we will be having a 2v2 mock battle… A simple game of heroes versus villains".

After his simple speech, Ectoplasm creates a few clones which travel up to each of the students telling them a single number. "Now…. the first match will be Hayashi and Muranaka acting as the villains versus Yoshino and Ichikawa, who will be the heroes for this match".


	8. Chapter 7 - Act Like A Hero

Greetings All, Quake here, first off I like to thank the people who give this story a review, it is amazing to see that people like my story. It really motivates me to continue writing, I've got a lot planned for this story and I hope you enjoy it. Another awesome fact, this story has past 1000 views which is mind blowing. Thanks all for reading, now for the new chapter. As always sit back, relax and most importantly enjoy.  
Cheers Quake

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Act Like A Hero**

"Gather round students, the rules for this exercise are rather simple so listen well" Ectoplasm addresses the class and points to one of the monitors nearby, on the screen is a brief layout of the exercise. "The villains have set up a bomb somewhere in the area which is a multi story complex, it's the hero's duty to neutralise the threat within the given time frame".

"Umm sensei, how long is that?" Hokuto kindly asks

"10 minutes" Ectoplasm replies

"What? You gotta be kidding Sensei!, do you expect us to search every building in 10 minutes" Mikazuki raising his voice, clearly annoyed with the restraints of the assignment.

While Akihiro looked at Mikazuki strangely " _wow that's a first Zuki didn't make a pun"_ he thinks

"I mean just have a look at them….. That's a **tall** order" Mikazuki puts a lot of emphasis on the word tall, then chuckles at the end causing Akihiro to lower his face into his hand in disappointment.

Ectoplasm laughs "very clever Kimaris-kun, the only thing the heroes won't know is what floor the bomb is on, As for the villains…. Well that's easy, you just have to hold off or defeat the heroes."

"Ectoplasm-sensei, what about the bomb? If the heroes capture the villains, do they still have to worry about the bomb?" Kiku asks, the lack of information about the bomb in the exercise slightly worried her.

" _What great perception Hara-chan has"_ Ectoplasm smiles "Well to answer that question Hara-chan, just trust in your hero instincts and you will be fine. Now the first ones up, you have 5 minutes to strategize".

The top floor of the 8 story complex, Akihiro and Yuichi started to discuss their plan of attack. "Hayashi, got any usual information on either Maya-san or Ichikawa-san, are they strong?" Yuichi asks while testing out his hero outfits capabilities.

His hero outfit consisted of a black-garbed ninja-like uniform with blue trimming, there are armour pieces on his legs, chest and arms with tubes connecting all the armour pieces. On his shoulder blades where 2 big fan units, his outfit was designed to stabilise and maintain his body temperature allowing him to use his freezing blue flames a lot longer. He wore a blue mask with vents that covered the lower half of his face.

Akihiro's ears were constantly twitching and he was periodically sniffing the air, trying to locate Ko and Maya. "Don't know, they both seem strong, don't underestimate them…. And it's Aki which is easier to say…. Matchstick" Akihiro responses as he faces the southern wall of the room.

"Drop the 'Matchstick' name Aki and call me Yuichi" Yuichi grumbles, noticing that Akihiro has stopped pacing about "Did you find them?"

"Yeah Yu-chan, near the southern most entrance…. Give or take" Akihiro grins as he replies causing Yuichi to sigh.

" _Nishio is the only one at this academy, who use to call me that…. Where in the world did he get that name from?"_ Yuichi thinks as the takes a big breath "Don't call me that…. Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah Matchstick…. You defend and I will attack" Akihiro crouches down, waiting patiently for the match to start with his tail swaying from side to side.

Yuichi sighs once more "really? That's it?... Not really much of plan"

"Use your brain, Limit their access points to the bomb and I will slow them down by ambushing them, the time limit is our greatest ally" Akihiro confidently replies leaving Yuichi rather stunned from how much he actually thought about their match-up.

Meanwhile the Maya and Ko were hanging around the building foyer "so Maya-chan, what do you think?" Ko asks while checking her appearance in the reflect of one of the windows.

Her hero outfit was a rather simple one, a black kimono mini dress with elegantly contrasting ruffled white hemline and white floral prints, with black thigh high stockings and black ankle boots with white ribbons criss-crossing up and down her legs. Ko's hair was up in a ponytail and done in a way which hid her purple dyed bangs and she wears a simple mask in same design as her outfit that covers around her eyes.

Maya takes some time to think "Well knowing Aki, he probably already has a good idea on our location, so we can't rule out the possibility of him setting up an ambush, as for Muranaka-san, I don't know"

Ko turns around to face Maya, she had a surprised look. Maya casually stood adjusting her goggles, she sounded so confident about what she said like it was going to come true. "Maya-chan what makes you so sure of that?" Ko enquires

Hearing Ko say her first name, Maya blushed slightly then gazes off down the hallway. "Well Ichikawa-san, everytime I tried to sneak up on him in the past, he would always know that I was coming. I quickly learnt how amazing his sense of smell and hearing really was". Ko could see how happy Maya was reminiscing about her past.

"Wow Maya-chan you must really like him" Ko slyly states as Maya's face goes bright red.

"Wh-w-wh…. What? Li-li-like? Ichi…." Maya stumbled through her words, feeling extremely embarrassed to the point of panic mode kicking in. However through her attempts to reply to Ko, she was interrupted by Ko.

"Maya-chan" Ko said sternly while having her eyes focused on Maya.

With Ko's gaze upon her, Maya slightly froze "Aye?" She sheepishly replies

"Call me Ko, Maya-chan after all us girls must stick together" Ko says proudly with that cute smile she is known for.

"Ok Ichi…." Maya stops when she feels Ko gaze upon her again "I mean….K-k..Ko...san"

Ko smiles once again "Much better Maya-chan… Now let's go kick some boy's asses", Maya giggles and nods at Ko's remarks.

Over the loudspeaker both teams were notified that their strategy time was up and the mock battle had begun. Hearing the notification, Akihiro's arms and legs became more beast like, as he shot of like a rocket in search of the girls.

Leaving Yuichi behind to set his defenses, Akihiro raced through the complex with great speed. He would bounce off the walls when turning to maintain his momentum. He even opted to jump through the empty elevator shafts to get down a floor. As reckless as his path may have seemed, throughout his hunt, he remained dead quiet.

A couple of minutes later, the 2 girls have made it to the third floor. They figured that the bomb was on the top floor because it seemed like something an actual villain would do. However they decided to alternate stairwells just in case they were spotted. As Maya and Ko moved towards the second stairwell, Akihiro appeared behind them.

With a swift solid spin kick to Ko's ribs, she was sent flying through the plasterboard walls. That was Ko taken care off, Akihiro turned his attention towards Maya who was scared and surprised by the turn off the events.

Akihiro's plan was to hit them hard enough to slow them down then retreat to a higher floor and continue to repeat the process until they either ran out of time or reached the top floor. However when he went to strike Maya…. He froze.

The sight of Maya quivering from the scare, flooded his mind with images of a young girl in tears with her back all bloody. These images that burned into his Akihiro's brain, woke memories and emotions from that time. To re experience what happen between them when they were young was a nightmare. His heart raced, no matter how much he wanted to move, to make this whole experience stop.

He couldn't, frozen in a fear that the past might happen again. His body refused to move, Maya expecting to feel a blow by now, opens her eyes to see Akihiro rather close. "Aki?" she says with a weakened voice. As she looks to into his amber coloured eyes, time just seemed to stop. Even tho a few seconds had passed, it felt like an eternity to them.

Maya slowly reached out her arms, she wanted to hug him, to hold him within her arms. It felt like if she was able to hold him then maybe... just maybe things will return to way they were before the incident. However before Maya could move any closer, another hand locked onto his shoulder and sent him through the plasterboard wall.

It was Ko, she was breathing rather heavily, her face was red, not from embarrassment. She was giggling ever so slightly and had a rather bizarre look on her face which made Maya feel uneasy. Such a dramatic change was a direct result from a side effect with her quirk.

Ko's quirk is called 'Kinetic Absorption' however it's name alone doesn't fully describe her quirk capabilities. She has the ability to absorb all forms of physical energy and use it to enhance her own physical capabilities. Thus granting her an immunity to physical damage, however there is a limit to amount of energy she can store.

In the Ichikawa family, Ko is a rather special case because her capacity to absorb energy is extremely large when compared to rest of her family. Despite having a massive capacity to store energy, her body tends to use it up rather quickly. When having her quirk examined the doctors discovered a side effect with her quirk which they say she will grow out off eventually.

When she absorbs energy if it reaches a certain amount in one go, a change will develop in her personality which last a short time. When this happens her personality changes to reflect 1 of the 7 deadly sins, pride, envy, wrath, gluttony, lust, sloth and greed. The personality changes are random, so it's hard to determine how she will act when that point is reached. In this case, it's lust a rather reckless and unpredictable personality with sadistic tendencies.

"Sorry Maya-chi but that one is mine, you can handle the rest" Ko says with a slur and a slight giggle as she walks up to the section of wall she threw Akihiro through. Seeing the hole he made was a bit too high to easy walk through. She decides to kick down the small section of the wall beneath the hole so she can walk into the room.

" _Maya-chi?"_ Maya thinks, she wanted to say something to Ko but the way Ko was acting frightened her, since time wasn't on their side Maya decided to head for the bomb. Leaving Ko to deal with Akihiro, Maya seriously doubts she could convince Ko to stick to the plan considering the state Ko is in.

Upon reaching the top floor of the complex, Maya could still hear crashes coming from the floors below. She also noticed that is floor was a lot colder than the others, after investigating her surrounding she found strange walls of ice blocking her path.

"I guess the bomb is this way, through the ice" Maya says with a smile as she places her hand on the ice wall. Taking in a big breathe, the blue aura forms around her hand "guest cannon…. FIRE!" she says as the strong gust of wind released from her hand shatters wall of ice.

However before she could enter Yuichi appeared in front of her with his hair and hands engulfed in those blue flames. "Sorry Maya-chan but you won't be getting past me" he says as he launches a stream of blue fire towards Maya, engulfing the hole she made as well as the surrounding area and deep into the corridor where Maya was standing.

Her only option was to dive out the window and fly around the room to flank him. As she flew, staying out of Yuichi's line of sight. She could that blue wave of fire start to crystallise and freeze over, creating those bizarre ice walls. Checking her watch and seeing 2 minutes to go, Maya had to act fast.

She needed something to distract Yuichi long enough for her to jump him and capture him. She had 2 options to use the handcuffs that the people playing the heroes were given to capture the villains or something she was wearing. Considering she needed the handcuffs to capture him, she opted for the second option. The easiest item of clothing she take off quickly that she didn't need was one of her boots.

After taking a quick look to check Yuichi's positioning, she throws her boot in the opposite direction. It starts to spin like a leaf caught in an updraft, the strange thing was that her boot started to follow the contours of ceiling, constantly staying out of Yuichi's sight before dropping to the floor on the other side of the room.

Hearing that strange noise, Yuichi turns around and blasts the area with blue flames, freezing the boot in the process. Seeing Yuichi distracted, Maya launches herself at him, spear tackling him right in the back. Yuichi crashes to the floor with Maya on top of him, she quickly handcuffs his hands together. "Got you" She says happily until she notices her boot covered in ice "aww man my boot" she whines.

However she doesn't have long to complain about it, as her watch beeps signalling only 30 seconds left in the exercise, she turns around to see the bomb cased in ice. Yuichi starts to laugh "Looks like we have won in the end".

Maya starts to panic " _Shit… shit… come on Maya think, there must be a way out of this…. THINK what would a hero do"_ she is lost in thought until she steps on some ice with her bootless foot. The chill sparks something in her mind " _Smokescreen, I need a smokescreen, if they can't see, then it come be done…. Right?"_

Maya places both her hands on the ice around the bomb, the blue aura emanate from her body, brighter than ever. Strong gusts release from her hands shattering the ice into a fine mist and scattering it around the room, lowering visibility.

Back at the monitoring site where the rest of class 1-A and their sensei watch on. "Lost visibility on the target… wait confirmed detonation…. That's strange" a staff member says as the rest of the class look at the monitors which show a simulation of bomb going off. However from the simulation the bomb detonated up in the sky, as "heroes win" appears on the screen, the class cheer.

Ectoplasm smiles as his looks at the results " _Interesting, Yoshino-chan has some hidden tricks up her sleeve…. As expected from Gravitron's Daughter"_


	9. Chapter 8 - A Nighttime Stroll

Greetings All, first off thanks everyone for the character submissions and reviews, it is really amazing and breathtaking for me so see everyone liking this story and wanting to participate in it. So thanks all, now I hope you enjoy this new chapter. As always sit back, relax and most importantly enjoy... Quake.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Nighttime Stroll**

As the sun sets, covering the sky in a range of warm vibrant colours. There was a gentle breeze passing through the area, bringing along a mixture of scents from the city as well as the Academy.

Akihiro was patiently sitting on a bench, in one of the more remote yet scenic areas of the campus. Apparently Kiku wanted to speak to him in private. So there sat Akihiro just waiting for Kiku to appear, as he reflected over what occurred after the mock battle he had today.

As most of the class congratulate both Ko and Maya on their victory. Both Akihiro and Yuichi entered the monitoring room, they were greeted with a well done from everyone. Yuichi looked over to Akihiro, his hair and tail was white and had chunks of the plasterboard wall scattered throughout.

"You're right Aki…. I underestimated her, didn't realise how clever Maya actually is" Yuichi says slightly agitated at his performance during the match. Aki couldn't help but smile at Yuichi's reaction.

"Wow Hayashi, you really **wolf** ed that fight didn't you?" the voice appeared from behind, with a slap on his back. Turning around he saw Tomokata Saitou, a 6'1" boy with short black hair and oddly coloured eyes. His left eye was light grey and his right was dark blue.

He was dressed in his hero outfit which consisted a black full length coat, black shirt, cargo pants, standard shoes. With a black domino mask and fingerless gloves. Saitou is easy going guy who loves puns just as much as Mikazuki however he doesn't like people lording over others due to their so called superior quirk, which means he tends to butt heads with Yataro a lot.

"Careful Tosai, keep that up and he will be **barking** mad at you" Mikazuki chimes in with a laugh.

Causing Akihiro to sigh, "Ok everyone the next match is Kimaris and Kobori as the heroes versus Hara and Fuyuno as the villains" one of the staff members announces because Ectoplasm is still looking over the records from the previous match.

"Well guys looks like I'm up" Mikazuki says cheerfully while wacking Akihiro on the back as he walks past him.

"I hate it when people call me by my last name" Nishio grumbles as she walks towards to the entrance of the complex with both Mikazuki and Ume behind her.

Akihiro notices that Kiku is glaring at him as she walks to entrance, with a soft and quiet voice so no one can hear. "Hayashi-kun I know you can hear me…. We need to talk…. Tonight" Even tho her voice was soft and quiet, Akihiro could easily that she was quite mad. However he didn't know the reason behind her anger.

The atmosphere was breathtaking so Akihiro didn't mind waiting there, he was wearing a blue singlet, black cargo shorts and a pair of sandals. He was still picking out the chunks of the plasterboard walls that Ko enjoyed throwing him through. His body ached as bruises started to appear on his torso. He sighs "Ow…. Yeah…. Ichikawa-chan is one to watch out for…. especially indoors" Akihiro says with a small chuckle at the end while looking up at the sky.

"Oh you're here already Hayashi-kun" Kiku said, she sounded a bit surprised. She expected him to show up late, not being there on time. Kiku was a wearing a simple white t-shirt with a 4 letter word across the chest. In this case it the word was "Fate" in blue letters with some blue stripes on either side. She is also wearing a pair of purple short shorts, her hair was still in the same style as before during the mock battles.

As the setting rays reflected off her body, Akihiro noticed her arms and legs contained a fair amount of scars. Kiku stood there quietly, trying to gather her thoughts. She wanted to speak to him but because off the bet she lost. She didn't have the time to actually think of plan to handle this confrontation because after school she had to rush and do some grocery shopping.

It was a rather strange situation, the silence between the 2 was rather overbearing. However Akihiro didn't mind, the he just sat there enjoying the atmosphere. He use to do this alot when he was younger, just find a good spot to relax and listen to the sound of nature, as well as a smelling the mixture of scents that the wind would bring.

Akihiro decided it was time to break the ice, with a slight chuckle. "What's up Hara-chan… Everything ok? The way you're acting, it's like you're about to confess…"

"What do you think you doing?" Kiku said with a commanding tone, she was serious and her gaze never left Akihiro.

"Huh?" Akihiro replied with a puzzled look.

"She talks about you with such high praises, but you won't give her the time of day…. All she wants to spend time with you, but you won't even acknowledge her existence…. Don't you know how much you are hurting her…. It pisses me off too see my best friend suffering like that" Kiku says, her voice trembling with rage as she clenches her fist hard.

"Ah…. Yoshino…." he softly replies while gazing up at the sky before looking back at Kiku.

"Yes… that's another thing that pisses me off, she managed find the confidence to get people to call her by her first name. Hell she basically begged everyone too yet you are only one who refuses to call her that. The one she looks up to the most, the one who she talks so highly about won't even call her by her first name. What's with that? Huh…" She was almost yelling at this point.

Kiku's constant remarks started to get on his nerves, Akihiro got off the bench and stood next to it with a hand resting on. "IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HER BY THAT NAME" Akihiro snapped, his voice carried such intensity that it actually shocked Kiku.

"YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THAT THERE IS SOMETHING BETWEEN US…. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT BRIDGE WAS BURNT A LONG TIME AGO" Akihiro hand that was resting on the bench started to become more beast like. There is was such a ferocity in his eyes, his heart was racing.

After a quick couple of deep breaths, Akihiro slightly calmed down to point he wasn't yelling anymore. "As her roommate, you have seen why it will never work between us. So use your brain and you will understand my reasoning" He says while quickly moves his hand off the bench, leaving behind 3 familiar shaped scratches.

Seeing his hand turn back to normal, Kiku had a very surprised look on her face. "How you do know I'm her roommate?" she asked.

"It's because you reek of her, it's like I'm suffocating here…." the response shocked Kiku, she was about to reply but he continued to speak. "If you are really her best friend, then convince her give up on this. I don't care about her…. She...means… nothing to...me" His voice started to trail off at the end.

"What... was…. that" Kiku said with the words trembling in rage and a glare full of anger

"You heard me….. She means NOTHING! TO ME" Akihiro replied with the same intensity as before. However repeating those words again made his heart quake in pain, but this is how it's meant to be, no matter how painful it was. He had to endure it, the more distance between Maya and himself the better.

"You're Lying" Kiku replied in a stern tone that carried the same intensity as Akihiro. That response actually stunned Akihiro for a split second, just the way Kiku was looking at him. He just couldn't find the right words. After saying what she had to say, Kiku checked the time and noticed that they have spent the last hour yelling at each other.

"Well I have said what I needed say" Kiku states will starting to head off however after a couple steps "oh Hayashi-kun…. If you break her heart even more…. I will make you pay!" she put a lot of emphasis at the end to show how serious she was about the matter.

An hour had past since Akihiro's confrontation with Kiku, he was lying on some random rooftop in the city not far from Yuuei Academy. Just gazing up at the stars with Kiku's words 'You're Lying' clearly ringing throughout his mind. "Huh…. Hara-chan is another one to watch out for…." he says while briefly closing his eyes.

As his eyes opened, Akihiro noticed 2 things. The first thing was that the stars were out, covering the night sky. And the second thing was that the rooftop that he was lying on had changed completely. "Huh it's nighttime…. And….I'm on a different rooftop" he says with a sigh "Great… it happened again…."

After checking out his surroundings, Akihiro scratched his head with he noticed a familiar scent being carried with the gentle breeze passing through the area. However there was a strange smell that would periodically mask the familiar one. With having nothing better to do, Akihiro decided to investigate this strange scent masking the one he knew.

A couple of minutes later, Akihiro managed to find the source of that familiar scent. It was coming from Kobori Nishio, the class's most lazy and rebellious student with an harsh exterior. She has shut down most attempts in befriending her from the entire class. The only one that has gotten close to her is Ko however they are still fairly distant.

Nishio was wearing a dark blue shirt with a purple logo, a pair of white washed torn jeans. The ends of her jeans were frayed from brushing along the ground and they slightly covered her black and white checkered converses that have seen better days. She was also wearing a black loose fitting leather jacket that contained several tears and worn spots.

She was just walking down the street with tall walls on either side. The moonlight illuminated her deeply tanned olive-tinted skin as she continued to walk. It seemed that she was deep thought, Akihiro quickly and quietly dashed across the rooftops to get closer.

He came to stop, resting on top of the wall just in front of her. "I knew I smelled something weird" his voice stunned and snapped Nishio out her trance.

She was generally shocked at Akihiro's sudden appearance "W-wh-what do you want?" she demands. She glares up at Akihiro who is just casually sitting on top of the wall with his tail swaying from side to side. Suddenly Nishio recalled what he just said to her "Are you saying that I stink?" she snarls.

Akihiro laughs at Nishio's attempts to intimidate him "Well you're the only one here besides me"

Nishio just stands there with an angry look on her face, what made it worse was Akihiro's expression, he had a big grin on his face. "Are you stupid or something? Clearly the one who smells is the stupid dogboy with idiot look on his face" she applies before storming off.

Akihiro just laughs "really? Was that your best?" he mocks as he jumps off the wall and lands near her. He continues to walk just a couple of steps behind.

They continue to walk like that for 10 minutes before Nishio stops and faces him. "Why are you following me?" she shouts with an irritated voice.

"The question you should really be asking Nishio-chan is, why are you walking in the same direction as me?" he replies.

Nishio throws her up hands in dismay "You're impossible" she says while she starts to walk off. Akihiro does the same, always a couple of steps behind her. Akihiro's actions were starting to get on her nerves. She turns around with annoyed looked "STOP FOLLOWING ME!... Don't you have a straw house to blow down?"

Akihiro laughed some more, he found her attempts at intimidation assuming. "Nah…. the piggies are all asleep and there are no kids in the well" he says with a sly grin.

"What?..." Nishio was clearly confused, no matter how hard she tried to get him to leave her alone. He would continue to hang around with a big grin on his face, always laughing whenever she got mad and yelled at him. He was the second person to act this way around, the first being Ko.

Everytime she said something harsh to him, he would laugh it off and reply with something just as ridiculous, just to throw her of her game. It got to the point where Nishio had enough and stormed off. However this time Akihiro didn't follow, he stood there, watching her leave while his constantly twitched. "About time, this was getting old" he said with a sigh.

As Nishio stormed off, she expected to see Akihiro just a couple of steps behind. When she looked, he wasn't there. She let out a sigh of relief, that was one problem gone. As she went to take her next step, a thundering crash echoed throughout, stopping her in her place. The source of that noise came from where she last saw Akihiro.

" _What was that?"_ she wondered, deciding to investigate. As she got closer, she noticed that the lights from surrounding houses started to turn on. What she saw made her jump, it was Akihiro, he said a strange look in his eyes and his entire right arm has partially transformed into his wolf form.

There was a man pinned under his transformed arm, a shiny object on the ground close by. Nishio looked closer, that object was a knife. "Oh it's the Little Vixen…. See I told you, I smelled something weird" Akihiro said with that strange look in his eyes.

Something didn't feel right "Y-y-you alright Hayashi?" she ask, her voice slightly trembling.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He replies with an puzzled tone, that strange look had vanished and his arm started to turn back to normal. "Wait…. Could the Little Vixen be worried about me…. I'm touched" he adds with a chuckle.

"JUST SHUT UP!" she screams "and stop calling that you stupid mutt".

Akihiro laughs as more house lights turn on "It looks like we woke up the neighbourhood…. And with that, I think it's time we got out of here".


	10. Chapter 9 - To Pass Some Time

Greetings All, First off I apologise for the disappearing act I unintentionally pulled. Life pulled a fast one on me and work did hit a crunch time for a while. On top of that some pretty awesome games where released that ate up much of my time. So yeah I'm sorry and I hope that people didn't that I was gone for good and the story wasn't going to be updated anymore. Ok enough of that kind of talk, here is a new chapter for you all, I will be slowly changing the format on how I present my stories to bring them inline with via SYOC stories. So sit back relax and most importantly enjoy! Cheers Quake.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: To Pass Some Time**

Today is turning about to be another rather uneventful day, not only this is the fifth day that Class 1-A's Fundamental Hero Studies Teacher Ectoplasm was running late. It was also the third day in a row that is has raining unusually hard. It's not even the wet season yet, so a storm like this is really bizarre.

Normally the weather wouldn't matter for a hero, however the course designed for heavy and severe weather conditions is assigned later in the year for the first-year students. Therefore, the students of Class 1-A have been told to wait for their teacher in Gymnasium 3-C which is an indoor recreational gymnasium mainly used for downtime and playing team based sports like basketball.

After waiting a little while the class naturally split off into their own social groups, the girls of the class had gathered by some benches on the one side of the gym near the entrance. "Geez... this is getting annoying, where is Ectoplasm-sensei?" Hokuto says with a sigh, until she notices a hand resting on her head.

Looking up to see Ko with that cheeky smile of hers, "Could have something to do with that rumour, that has been floating around" She says in a sly tone while ruffling up Hokuto's hair.

"What rumour?" Hokuto replies while moving out of Ko's reach and readjusting her hair.

"Oh... You didn't hear? it's all over the social media..." Kiku chimes in to only get a puzzled look back from Hokuto. "Oh right you and technology" she trails off then clears her throat. "Apparently, students from other Hero Academies have been going missing, the last case was rather close to Yuuei Academy, so I think the teachers are being cautious"

"Oh..." was all Hokuto could say before being interrupted by a large thud like noise coming from the other side of the gym. Looking over to the source of the noise, Hokuto sighs once again "What are those idiots up to now?"

Those idiots Hokuto is referring to is no one less than Mikazuki, Danjuro and Akihiro. They have found a way to open the locked roller door, granting them access the sporting equipment being stored there.

A couple of moments later the 3 boys reappeared holding an assortment of sporting equipment, Danjuro had 2 poles resting on his right shoulder, being supported by his right upper arm and spinning a volleyball on his index finger of his lower left arm. Mikazuki was holding an net and Akihiro can out holding another volleyball.

"What the hell you guys doing?!" Hokuto storms over to stop the boys but she lets out a scream as Akihiro throws the ball to her. Feeling rather embarrassed that she screamed because she wasn't expecting a ball to be thrown at her.

"Nice catch Books" Akihiro says with a chuckle. Seeing that she is still glaring at him, "If you're that upset by our actions, then... umm... ah... Treat this like a team building exercise instead of us just killing time".

Akihiro's words confuse Hokuto until Danjuro chimes in, "that's right Minami-chan, being a hero isn't just a solo gig, there are times when heroes need to work together. And I think is a perfect idea to not only work on our teamwork as well as killing time until Sensei shows up"

"Yeah Kumi, it's like 2 birds, 1 stone" Mikazuki adds while tightening the net.

"So who is up for some Volleyball!" Danjuro calls out then turns back to Hokuto. "Interested Minami-chan? Wait do you know how to play volleyball?"

"Off course I do..." Hokuto snaps back "I mean I've read out about it" her voice trails off as Danjuro stands there with a big grin.

Seeing that the 3 boys have a point, Kiku turns to Maya who seems to entranced by the rain. "It's been raining a lot, hasn't it?" Maya says in dazed like monotoned voice, the commotion from Danjuro, Mikazuki and Akihiro wasn't loud enough to break her out her trance.

"MA... YA... CHAN!" Kiku shouts as she pokes Maya just below her ribcage causing her to jump.

With her trance broken and her heart trying to burst out her chest from the fright, Maya turns around to see Kiku with a big grin on her face "Ki-chan..."

"Come on Maya-chan, stop getting lost in the rain and let's go play!" Kiku says in a cheery tone, while grabbing her hand and dragging her to the others around the volleyball court that the boys had set up.

While Kiku was grabbing Maya, Danjuro was asking the rest of the class if they wanted to play. Naturally he got snubbed by Yataro, claiming that such a peasant activity like this was below him. Nishio just laughed at him and just sat down on one of the benches that was out of the way but had a good view of the shenanigans that might occur.

Ume politely apologised and declined the request saying that she was bad at sports. Danjuro continued to ask around the class. He came to up Sasaki Hotaka, a 5'8" man with a lithe build, dark brown eyes and short neat black hair. "Hey Sasaki, interested in some volleyball? It would be a good way to pass the time" he says with a smile.

Sasaki slightly jumps with Danjuro speaking to him, Danjuro's appears to be quite menacing on first appearances due to his size and 4 arms. But the way Danjuro spoke to Hotaka was welcoming, he fully knew that Hotaka is the nervous type with some stage fright issues. Who is not very good at making friends and is usually a bit too nervous to approach others.

"Umm... sure" Hotaka replies as he sees the cheerful faces on everyone that is standing near the court. "Umm Katayama, can you please call me Taka?" he adds sheepishly.

"Sure thing Taka" Danjuro replies as Mikazuki and Akihiro call Hotaka over to where they are. " _That makes 11 just need one more and we are good to go"_ Danjuro thinks as he looks over at the 3 people he hasn't asked if they wanted to play or not.

"Hey Kurokami, volleyball?" he simply asks, Kurokami Ichirou is a 5'9" man with a lithe build that has very little body fat. With long black hair that slowly fades to a silver, which is tied into a low sitting ponytail and his bangs are swept over to the left side of his face, ending just above his eyes.

The irises of his eyes are silver and his pupils are red which seem to glow in the right amount of light. The colour of his skin is a bright red, he also has 2 prominent horns on his forehead which have a bone like texture to them. The right horn sweeps backwards and ends behind his skull however his left horn is missing, it was broken off just pass his forehead.

The broken horn is a touchy subject for him, however the horns aren't the only mutation that his quirk provided. Ichirou also has a pair of bat wings on his back, with a wingspan of 4.5m at his age. And a prehensile tail which has an scaly appearance that he can use just like any other limb.

Ichirou just shakes his head at Danjuro "Sorry Katayama-san I will have to decline, don't want to stress my heart before today's lesson". One of the side effects of his quirk is that it puts a lot of strain on his heart so Ichirou tends to pace himself throughout the day. "But I will be happy to umpire this game" he adds with a small laugh from the shenanigans occurring behind Danjuro.

Seeing Ichirou laugh at the sight of Akihiro, Mikazuki and Kiku giving both Hokuto and Maya a crash course in how to play volleyball, while arguing about whose teaching method was better. There is an snarl like snicker that catches Danjuro's attention. The source of this noise is Shigeki Sho who just currently lending again the wall nearby

Sho stands 5'9" with a lean yet muscular build, medium length dark red spiky hair held with a simple black headband. He has light brown squinty eyes who most would consider to be extremely shifty. Sho is a rather simple person, his actions seem to revolve around money and obtaining as much of it through any means.

This personality often clashes with Danjuro's love to make bets because Sho knows that Danjuro bets are often rigged into his favour. "Before you ask Katayama, I don't care about your stupid game. There is no profit in it and I will not be swayed by your rigged bets" Sho says in an serious cold tone which makes Danjuro clearly see that it's pointless to continue asking him.

The final person Danjuro hasn't asked was Senji Tatsumi, you could say Danjuro was saving him for last. Because out of the ones he just asked, Tatsumi is only one that Danjuro has something on him to sway his mind. That was a certain beauty which Class 1-A is known for… Ko, Danjuro, Akihiro and some others could easy tell how Tatsumi's attitude could change whenever Ko was around, like he was trying to impress her.

Danjuro casually strolled over Tatsumi, "Yo Senji, up for some volleyball, we only need 1 more and plus Ichikawa-chan is playing" Danjuro smile grew even more at Tatsumi's expression. Tatsumi stood 5'4" with average build, he has light brown eyes and long navy blue hair with some the occasional spike sticking up. He wears a headband to keep his hair, sort of under control.

"Who knows you might be on the same team as her, so perfect chance to impress her" The more Danjuro, the more he reeled in Tatsumi, just like every time Danjuro mentions that first edition All Might trading card to Kiku.

With all the people required to play a game of volleyball, it was time to pick the teams. Since it was originally Danjuro and Mikazuki idea, they were selected as the team captains. "Women first?" Mikazuki enquired.

"Yep... And don't use your random nicknames Zuki..." Danjuro replied causing Mikazuki to sigh and nod at his remark.

"JAN... KEN... PON!" they both shout before revealing that they have thrown. Mikazuki showing scissors while Danjuro has paper meaning that Mikazuki has first pick.

"Umm... Kokawa..." Mikazuki says before quickly shutting his face as he saw an aura that was darker than a moonless night, full of an intense bloodlust that sent an massive shiver down his spine. This aura came from Ko herself and only lasted for a split second, it was enough to get her message across. Mikazuki clears his throat "I mean Ichikawa-cha… san".

Hearing her name called out, Ko happily strolls up near Mikazuki. With her trademark smile she whispers into his ear. "You have a lot of nerve to call me that, as well trying to add chan to my name... You are walking on thin ice dear Zuki…." Her voice contained no anger which made what she said even worst\e because everyone knows that Ko will play someone back in her own way, at her own time and always with interest.

"Ok then... I... will... pick... Hara-chan" Danjuro replies. The 2 boys continue to trade banter with each other while picking their teammates. In the end, the teams were Kimaris Mikazuki, Ichikawa Ko, Yoshino Maya, Muranaka Yuichi, Tomokata Saitou and Sasaki Hotaka versus Katayama Danjuro, Hara Kiku, Minami Hokuto, Hayashi Akihiro, Senji Tatsumi and Sato Daisuke.

* * *

Hey All, first off thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Secondly, for a while now I've had this idea of creating a place for people to come, pitch story ideas and develop those ideas into actual stories while helping others do the same. Mainly because I'm the type of person who loves to create story ideas and try to flush them into an actual story before the brain decides to go "New Story Time".

I have made an forum called the 'Tale Forge' which its sole purpose is listed above, if your interested feel free to check it out. The simplest way of finding the forge is via an link on my profile. So yeah enjoy the rest of your day and thanks again for reading my stories.

Quake.


End file.
